Everything
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: Fred has been in love with Hermione since fifth year but will he soon find out that Hermione has a secret of her own
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fred walked down the dark corridor back to the Gryffindor common room. The castle was quiet, not one noise could be heard excpet for the sound of his own footsteps.

"Fortuna major," he whispered to the fat lady.

The portrait hole opened and he quietly stepped inside making sure he didn't make any noise. He almost screamed when he saw a small figure on the sofa.

Hermione Granger had fallen asleep on the couch, as usual. Fred gazed at her tiny body breathe. Her chest moving ever so slightly with every breathe. He thought about how beautiful she looked when she slept. How with every breather he fell more and more in love with her.

Fred had been in love with Hermione since her third year. Unfourtanetly she was dating his younger brother Ron. Ron and Her were best friends for a long time, along with Harry. They started dating in fourth year, Fred had been heartbroken.

"Mum," Hermione moaned.

Fred snapped out of his daze and looked at her. He hadn't realized she talked in her sleep.

"Help," Hermione whimpered. She turned sideways and put her hand under her head. Some of the books that had been on her fell to the floor.

"'Mione, 'Mione wake up." Fred gently shook her.

"Huh," She snapped out of her dream. She looked around for a minute until her eyes focused in on a certain red headed wizard. "George?"

"Fred," He corrected her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a little tired." Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Fred just watched her intently. Everytime he saw her his heart hurt. Just the way she moved, with every twitch of her finger his heart skipped a beat.

She scwermed a little bit and moved some books off of her lap.

"Thanks, for waking me up." The little witch chirrped.

"No problem." He smiled up at her.

"Well, I should be off to bed. See you in the morning Fred." She hopped off the couch and pilled the books on the coffee table. "night," She floated to the stairwell. She went up about three steps.

"Hermione," Fred whispered.

"Yes Fred?" Hermione turned around, her hair whipping around like a windmill.

Fred paused and thought about what he was going to say. "Nothing, goodnight." Fred had wanted to tell her how he felt for years now. He knew she could never feel the same but he still wanted her to know.

Hermione nodded and skipped up the rest of the stairs. Fred immeadaitly regreted not telling her again. He just couldn't tell her, something about saying it out loud scared him. Just the thought of her rejection terrified him.

...

Hermione looked in the mirror at her messed up head of hair. It had always been bushy but when she slept on it without it being in a ponytail it looked horrendous. She looked at the smeared lip gloss on her lips. She checked every flaw of her face and wondered how Ron could ever like her. Then she smiled and realized there was more good then bad. She flipped her head over and put it up in a high ponytail on top of her head. She got her normal shorts and tank top on that she always slept in. The hangings around her bed were closed as normal. Her danty hands pulled them back and pulled the sheets back aswell. She plopped her little body into the soft bed and lifted the covers up to her neck. It was cold, she hated being cold during the night. she reached up and closed the hangings, like she did every night.

The small, bushy haired, witch finally drifted asleep after a few minutes of thinking about a song she had been listening to the day before.

...

Fred slumped off to his room disapointed in himself. He got up to his room and did his normal rutine. Shirt off, then pants. He slid into his bed and layed there, starring at the ceiling. He hated himself for liking Hermione. She would never like him, and for all he knew she would be his sister someday.

_How could I have been so stupid_, he thought to himself. _Hermione Granger, the most talented, smart, beautiful girl in school. As if she would ever like me. Fred Weasley, the beater with a twin._

He soon fell asleep after his rant inside his head. He, as usual, dreamed about Hermione. Except it was more of a memory. It was the memory of the night of the Yule Ball in his sixth year. She looked so beautiful, so bright. That was the night he found out about her and Ron. It was the first time he had ever cried, over a girl at least.

He had cried in his fourth year when Ginny had gotten taken into the Chamber of Secrets. His only sister had almost been killed. The most impotant girl in his life, almost lost forever in a secret place where she would never be found.

Now there was a new girl in his life. Ginny will always be important, but Hermione. Hermione meant the world to him, she was everything.

_Everything_, the word drifted in the back of his mind as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Mum!" Hermione shouted. The death eater just kept pulling her farther and farther away from her. The other death eater holding her back had a hard grip on her. There was no way of getting out._

_ "Hermione dear, go. Go home." Her mother called to her._

_ "No mum!" Hermione stuggled to get out of the death eater's clutch. "Mum." Hermione cried. Her mother had finally been dragged out of sight. They was no way of getting her back now. _

_ Hermione could hear her mother's screams as she was eaten alive by Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf death eater. "Mum." Hermione gave up. The death eater let her go and she dropped to the ground. She cried there for hours. She finally apparated out back to her house in London. She got there and all the memories of her mother came flooding back. _

Hermione woke up startled by the memory/dream. She opened her eyes to the bright sun coming in through the hangings. She blinked, it was so bright, an adnormal bright.

Hermione hopped up and went down to the bathroom to do her normal morning rutine. The tiny witch grabbed her morning bag and skipped down the stairs. Even though her nightmare had made her a little distraught. She still perked up when she went downstairs and saw her best friends and boyfriend chatting.

"Hello everyone." Hermione chirrped.

"Hi 'Mione." Harry called.

"Ginny, do you wanna come to the lavitory with me?" Hermione asked her only girl friend.

"Why do you think i'm down here so early." The little red head squeaked.

Ginny was a year younger than her, Ron, and Harry. Harry and her had been dating since the start of fifth year when he dumped Cho Chang. It was a little odd at first because of Ron. Except when Ron and her starting dating the weirdness became even.

Hermione and Ginny hooked arms and went off to get ready for the day.

When they got back from the bathroom they were in their robes, hair perfectly coumed, makeup on. They looked like beauty queens, as always.

"You guys ready for that big potions test today?" Hermione sat in the big arm chair.

"You're joking right." Ron joked.

"It's obvious you studied last night." Harry looked towards the stack of books on the table.

"Who woke you up this time?" Ginny asked.

"Fred." Hermione smiled.

Ron had a counfused look on his face. He didn't know why she was smiling like that. "Let's get down to breakfast." He changed the subject.

"Good idea, lets go." Hermione hopped up and walked towards the potrait hole. "Aren't you coming?"

They all got up and followed her out. They reached the great hall and sat in their normal spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey fifth years." George greeted them. "And fourth year." He winked at his younger sister.

"How was your morning?" Ginny asked polietly.

"Just dandy." Fred smirked.

Hermione just looked down at her plate of food and smiled. It was a flirty smile she didn't use much, even with Ron.

"How was your morning 'Mione?" Fred grinned.

"Fine." Hermione twirled her eggs around.

"You really should stop sleeping on the couch, it will hurt your back." Fred told her.

"I know, It's just we have a big test today." She explained.

"Snape's class." Harry added. "It's gonna be horrid."

"I remember that test, don't you George." He smirked a sneaky smile.

"Oh yeah, did horrbily, and we even studied." George played along.

Hermione face was priceless. She looked scared out of her witts.

"Chill 'Mione, we were joking." George told her.

Hermione just nodded, obviously still freaked.

The day pasted slowly. The test was easy for Hermione and terrifying for everyone else. Hermione had told them that _studying can always help, when are you boys gonna learn that. _They all went to bed on time tonight, including Hermione. Except a few hours later Hermione came back down to the common room.

She sniffled and whipped her tear filled eyes. She shrugged down the stairs. She had planned to go down to the kitchens to get some tea. She was surprised whe she saw certain red headed twin sitting at the card table.

"George?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yep," George turned around to look at her. "Are you okay 'Mione?"

"It's your brother." Hermione expained. she sat down and pulled out her wand. "_Accio Tea_."

A little cup of tea appeared and she took a sip. "He just, he's so, so, ugh."

"Yeah, I know. He's always been so ugh." He mocked her.

"I'm serious George." Hermione hit him in the arm.

"So what did little Rony do this time." George asked. He conjured up his own cup of tea and began slurping it down.

"Ron? Wait, you think i'm talking about Ron? George, I was talking about Fred." George choked on his tea.

"Fred!" George spat.

"Yeah, who else?" Hermione shrugged.

"You, you like Fred?" He stuttered.

"Since first year, I thought of all people his twin would've noticed." The peite witch told him.

"Dear god, then why are you dating Ron?" He accused.

"I thought if I dated Ron I would get over him." She explained. "Why do you think I was crying? It didn't work, I see him and my heart races. I feel bad whenever I see Ron because I know i'm lying to him. My life is so messed up." Hermione reveled.

"So dump Ron and tell Fred how you feel." George directed.

"What? No, I can't." She shook her head.

"Trust me, if you tell him how you feel. Everything will work out and there will be no more tears. I promise." George strut off to his dorm room.

Hermione just shook her head at him, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Did Fred like her. She had been crying because she thought he didn't, but what if he did. What of her crush since first year liked her back. She perked up a little. she was going to take George's advice. She was going to tell Fred how she felt.

She thought about what might happen if she told him. George said everything will work out. But what if only somethings work out, not _everything_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_You're mad, you can't do this. He's just gonna say you're an immature fifth year. Stop it right now Hermione, he doesn't like you. _Hermione told herself as she aproached Fred, George, and Lee.

Hermione slowly reached the three boys and George smiled whe he saw her.

"Fred, I need to talk to you." Hermione gently breathed.

Fred light up, she wanted to talk to _him._ "Of course." Fred followed Hermione into the little corridor on the other side of the hallway. "What's up?" Fred asked causually even though his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"Well, George gave me some advice last night and-"

"George, gave you, advice?" Fred questioned.

Hermione nodded. "He said to tell you something and, well, I... umm... I like you, as more than a friend."

Fred just starred dumbstruck. She liked him, she actaully liked him. Something he thought to be impossible happened. It really happened.

"Fred, are you okay?" Hermione asked at the pale ginger.

"I'm, i'm perfect. Thanks for asking." Fred smiled.

"No problem," the confused witch answered.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." Fred told her.

"Wait, wait, wait. You like me too?" She just got more and more confused.

"Like you, please. Hermione, I'm in love with you." Fred told her.

Her mouth dropped, _love, did he just say love_? Hermione asked herself. _Yeah, he just said love._

"Umm, Hermione." Fred tried to wake her from her daydream like state. "You know, if that was too much I can, you know erase you memory or something. Hermione?"

Hermione put up a finger. He just stood there for a few minutes.

"If you don't feel the same way I can just-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Hermione told him.

Fred just looked at her for a second and then hooked one arm around her waist and brought her closer. he bent down and kissed her. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and went up on her tip toes. Fred backed up against the wall and pulled her even closer to him. His lips pushed hers open and his tongue traced her jawline. The kiss lasted for ages until they finally pulled apart. They both just looked eachother in the eyes. His blue one were sparkling with love. Her brown ones were shimmering with shock and kindness. It was everything they had hoped for.

_Everything_.


End file.
